Home: Carmilla Fanfic
by Kacejustkacethnx
Summary: A rose isnt a rose at all, without thorns. Laura. Her Laura. Gone before her eyes. And it was all Carmilla's fault. Now she must get her back. Being a hero sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Carmilla Fanfiction- Home (Chapter 1)

 _Drip. drip. Drip._ Small drops of water fall from the faucet, as if the handle hadn't been turned all the way to close it, stopping the water from getting through. Small things that had been laid out by the hotel staff sit neatly on the bathroom counter. Samplings of shampoo and conditioner bottles, bars of squeaky soap, and a pamphlet for the towels. The only thing that seems to be out of place even messy in a perfectly clean room was the leather jacket that hangs from the corner of the counter, nearly slipping off to the smooth cold tile. Two hands grip the edge of the sink as dark almost wavy hair falling over them. The body of the dark brooding brunette leans into the counter, hunched over from internal conflict. The reflection of her face is at most depressing, her eyes dark and haunting. Memories flashing before her deep within. Her canines protruding to rest on her bottom lip, bitten and scarred from a nervous habit. Her eyes glaze, the last few hours haunting her.

Laura. Her Laura. She hurt everywhere from the thought. What she has done. Everything could have been avoided if she hadn't been so selfish. With a quick motion, she flung all the contents off the counter and scattered on the floor. Along with the jacket. After collecting herself, she bent down to retrieve it, the thought of looking into her reflection any longer sickened her. Fidgeting inside a pocket she had crappily sewn herself by the help of one of Laura's (And now hers) over protective, clean freak of a friend, she pulled out the reminisce of what once was a flower. Now withered and browned, it still held something dear for her. After all this time, a rose was a still a rose. A rose, But not a rose at all. An _Anemone._ Wind flower. Known for its pure daintiness. How ironic it lands in her hands. And yet, she couldn't help but feel its softness as she bushes it against her lips. Throwing the jacket on, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. The light closing behind her.

She will learn to make things right. She wasn't going to let that naive, provincial girl go without a fight. Because whether she liked it or not, she was in love with Laura. And you don't let the ones you love without a battle. Besides, this way she can truly be the hero for her. Even if it is only for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Home- Carmilla Fanfic- Chapter #2

-Flashback-

¨Carmilla!" Snow smashes and shakes, dripping off gloves that covers her face. Her laugh is like bells you can still hear, it even as it begins to fade. Like something you see deep within water and can no longer reach. It was the first snow of the season and the first time you have been together for holiday. She convinced you that meeting her father outside of nearly having the world end because of your own mistakes may convince him that you aren't as self destructive as it may seem.

You two decide to go for a walk before dinner and Mr. Hollis promises to call for you once it is ready. Somehow you find yourselves inside a park watching as the kids squeal as they play on the playset, running back and forth as they try to tag the other children. As you turn you see a smile softly spreading across her face, watching peacefully as the kids pass her. You take her hand in yours, the warmth growing in your chest. She turns to you, the smile that you love brightening. You would never tell her, but you know that she is the only one who can weaken you just by her gentle earthy brown eyes looking deep within you tearing all that you know inside you. Unraveling you. Leading her to a bench to sit as the watch the sun begin to fade behind the tall buildings of the small town, you kiss the top of her head as it rests on your chest. The snow has been falling quite heavily since you two has arrived, casting the city in white. As you stepped off the place, the cold had crept up your spine. But you had forgotten to care as your eyes casted on Laura as she runs into the snow, heaving a large pile into her arms and throwing it above her like confetti. Contrasting with the dark night sky around them, hardly a star in sight. The small town was known for its harsh winters, snow not being foreign to the Laura. Somehow in the midst of a 10+ hour flight, delays, lost luggage, and a grumbling tired girlfriend, she still finds the beauty in the littlest of things. It's easy to forget your frustration when youre dating an actual ball of sunshine. So you digress, wrapping your coat-covered arms around her waist to lead her into the waiting cab. Now, the next evening, you watch her as she smiles fondly at the children. Your hand woven into hers. This isn't a feeling you're willing to ever forget.


End file.
